


relax

by puppyfacedbrokenboys (asexualsartemis)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [40]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 12 Days Of Femslash, F/F, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualsartemis/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys





	relax

Izzy peeked around the tree she was hiding behind. She spied her target sitting on a bench outside of the Institute, nursing a steaming drink as she read a piece of paper clutched in her hand. Her target’s back was to her, and Izzy gave a giggle as she resumed her position behind the tree.

Her target was blissfully unaware of what she was in for.

Izzy crouched and gathered the meager amount of snow that had been left behind from the freak snow that had earlier, most of it having melted away by the sun. When she had balled up as much as she could, she tiptoed out form her hiding stop.

Hunter-heightened sneaking skills allowed her to creep across the courtyard, and when she came close enough she took aim (kindly waiting until her target wasn’t taking a sip, of course).

“Head’s up, Blondie!” she yelled, a minute warning as she lobbed the snowball at her target. 

It landed with accuracy, smashing all over Lydia Branwell’s hair.

Lydia, to her credit, merely turned her head to land on Izzy. In a composed movement she set the paper and her cup down next to her, and the next she was up and lunging at a hysterical Izzy.

“Izzy, you’re gonna get it!”

“Gotta catch me first!” Izzy threw over her shoulder as she ran, leading Lydia on a wild chase around the campus.

Lydia was a great hunter, and it showed in her speed and tracking abilities. Izzy caught glances of Lydia’s hair in its perpetual high ponytail swinging wildly behind her.

After a few minutes and Izzy’s breath started to burn from the cold air she slowed and hid behind a corner. As Lydia drew closer, her hand shot out and grabbed the blonde’s arm, pulling her into her chest.

“I have a meeting,” Lydia told her, only minorly annoyed.

“You’re always so serious.” Izzy wrapped her arm around Lydia and nuzzled Lydia’s nose. Izzy dropped a kiss to Lydia’s pouting lips. When she didn’t get a smile, Izzy gave her another, and lingered until she felt Lydia relax against her, reciprocating.

“I hate you,” Lydia muttered between kisses.

“Love you, too,” Izzy replied bubbily, and then pressed one last kiss to Lydia’s cheek. She dropped her arms and gave her girlfriend a soft slap to her butt for good measure. 

“Relax and go get ‘em in there.”


End file.
